The Pokémon World Tournament!
by IcyGames
Summary: The first chapter of the adventures of a ten year old boy named Alex, he's determined to get his Pokémon license so he can become a Pokémon trainer, but it's not all that simple.


**!The Pokémon World Tournament!**

_This is my first FanFic but I like to write stories and this has been something I've liked to do for a while. I'd also want to mention that some of the things in this story might be twisting the facts, I'm not 100% sure about it, but please forgive me if I make some mistakes. So bare with me, if there's anything I should do differently please let me know and as always, enjoy!_

**Introduction:**

In the world of Pokemon there is one tournament bigger, tougher and more exciting than any other in the world, the Pokémon World Tournament! Only trainers that have traveled the world and beaten the best of the best, dare enter the tournament. It's every trainers dream to be able to win this tournament. It's held every year and the hype for it starts building just after the last one finishes, who will compete? What mysterious Pokémon will be seen next time and obviously, who will win?

Not all trainers goals is to win the tournament, it's a long and tough journey that requires nothing but hard work and it's just for the title of being the best.

**Chapter 1: Alex**

A little boy is walking through a slightly dim forest, the sun shines through the leaves.

This forest is located in the small region Danthe, it's pretty northern located and mostly made of mountains. Some argue that it shouldn't even be a region, the population is very small, there aren't even any gyms there, the Pokémon are pretty diverse but besides that there isn't much to do for trainers here.

The little boys name is Alex, he's about to turn 9 years next month, but currently he's lost and can't find his way home or to his dad, whom he was with just moments ago until Alex wandered away and ran down a harsh slope. His father was unfortunately attacked by a group of Beedrills and thus we end here. This boy Alex looks rather average, he has short chestnut colored hair, he isn't taller or shorter for anyone his age. But unlike other boys and girls his age, he's currently lost in the forest. His biggest concern now is how to get back home. The only thing he can think of is "Maybe I'll find something that will suggest someone else has been here, that should get me back to dad", so that was his motive right now; search! But it didn't do very well, it was starting to get darker and darker and Alex was getting colder, but there were no signs of anyone else having been there. So Alex decides to try to find some sort of shelter, using tips his dad had given him in case of something like this would happen. So Alex kept close to the trees, trying to find some place to stay over the night, until *thump!* Alex has fallen face front to the ground after tripping over something, Alex stood quickly up since it wasn't a hard fall. He looked back to what he had tripped over, and there it was, a Pokémon egg, blending perfectly in with the ground, it was green and rather big unlike most other Pokémon eggs Alex had seen before (although he had only seen very few). He walked close to it and as he looked around it he saw that there were big footprints in the ground with what looked like 3 claws. They led to the egg, but when he looked around closer he saw that there were other marks too, but instead of footprints, more like three lines, the ones on the edges looked like something tires would make, but the one in the middle more like something big being dragged would make on this surface. Alex was confused and walked to the egg, it was nearly dark by now.

Alex touched the egg, and it felt rather cold. "I can't leave it here, can I?" Alex thought to himself, "But what if it has a mother?" But then he thought to himself, "What if those marks on the ground was it's mother, and maybe it was captured and dragged away by some thugs". He tried to lift up the egg, it wasn't that heavy and it was easy to get a good grip on. "Maybe someone has found those thugs and arrested them, if I'll follow the tracks I might just find someone that can help me". Alex being a rather smart kid, yet sometimes foolish decided in a short moment that he would take the egg and get it back to it's mother. The only problem was, it was getting dark and Alex thought it best to find shelter like he was planning to do in the first place and go in the morning.

The morning after Alex went as soon as he woke up, wrapping a part of the egg in his clothes and holding it he went of after the tracks. It was a rather long walk, but a few hours later and a few short brakes he was finally nearing the end. He could hear the sound of the ocean, he bent down and started to sneak, he noticed that the tracks were very clear and as he went further he could start to see the blue ocean. He moved back of a rather thick tree and peeked his head just a little bit out so he could see, there was no one or nothing there, the only thing that suggested of anything going on was seen in the sand. It felt like a lot of things had been going on there a few tire tracks, different than the one Alex had followed, so he decided to poke out, he saw a large dock to the left and he decided to go look around. On the dock Alex could see few stains of blood, he could see that they hadn't dried up so they must be new. Alex's stomach ached for food now, whatever had happened there it was too late it seems for anyone to do anything. So Alex decided to walk the beach in hope to find anyone. After another long walk he finally found something, a very small town. And as he went there he could see his dad in the distance talking to officer Jenny. Alex ran in relief to his father and his dad was just as relieved to see Alex. When Alex's dad saw the egg Alex explained everything. "That comes of no surprise" said Officer Jenny "There have been some signs of poachers coming here trying to catch rare Pokémon, but unfortunately I haven't had any success of capturing them". Jenny talked more about the poachers, but then a thought came to Alex "What about the egg? What should be done with it", something very obvious came to Alex very quickly "Dad can I keep the egg". It seemed Alex's dad was to filled with relief to say no, "Sure, but it also depends on what Pokémon is inside it" he said and giggled, and then they left.

Few weeks later on a sunny day when Alex was outside when the egg finally started shaking, Alex was speechless and couldn't find a work to call out to his parents, and soon cracks starter forming and soon the egg was completely removed from the Pokémon inside it. "What is it?" said Alex to himself as a greenish Pokémon with what looked like a sort of horn and a sort of tail which were the only words Alex could use to describe it. The Pokémon opened it's eyes and stood up from it's position it had laid in the egg. "Larv..." the Pokémon said, and it looked at Alex while his smile just got got wider. "Hello..." said Alex shakely as he got more nervous. The Pokémon looked very curious first but then, "Larvitar!" the Pokémon said and jumped on Alex happily. Alex was still frozen in an awkward position but was still very relieved the Pokémon wasn't at least chewing on his face. It was a Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. And after this quite awkward encounter, Alex tells his father and mother about this, and luckily enough, Alex is allowed to keep Larvitar as his first ever Pokémon!

At the age of 10 you are allowed to get your Pokémon license from someplace or someone in your region, and hopefully get a starter Pokémon from a professor somewhere near you. This is a huge problem for Alex, because there is no place or person to get a Pokémon license from in the Danthe region. So when Alex turns 10 he turns to his parents "Mom, dad... is it alright if I travel to Kanto and try to get a Pokémon license?" Alex asked after being able to gather his parents, he said it quickly and then turned his head down but still looking with his eyes. His parents looked dumbstruck but still had that look "I knew it *sigh*". "You alone? Alex it's dangerous" Said Alex's mother, while his father calmly looked from Alex's mother, to Alex and out the windows and then repeated until he stopped at Alex, "Why do you want the Pokémon a license?". "Because I want to become a Pokémon trainer, I already have Larvitar and he's very strong". That was true, Larvitar is an exceptionally strong Pokémon, especially for an unevolved Pokémon. Larvitar was next to Alex and looked open mouthed between everyone. "But..." Alex's mother said but Alex quickly interrupted "Mom at age ten everyone is allowed to get their Pokémon license, it's unfair for me and Larvitar that we can't use this opportunity not to mention I want to travel I want to see new places". Alex's mother didn't have anything to say, it would be unfair if Alex couldn't get his Pokémon license if he wanted to. "So how are you going to try to get it?" Asked Alex's father? "Well, since Kanto is closest region, I was hoping to go there to meet a Professor called Oak. He's very famous and maybe he'll be able to make an exception and get me a Pokémon license". Alex said this with lots of certainty. "Well, he deserves this and I don't think we should be holding him back" Said Alex's father, while his mother just nodded and became sad but still had lots of pride for Alex.

After that Alex's parents buy him a ticket so he can go to Kanto. After the boat leaves and Alex and Larvitar who is on Alex's back now wave goodbye, Alex walks around the ship, trying to get more familiar. It would only be a two day trip, but it's always safe and fun to look around. On the deck however Alex saw a trainer wearing a shirt and a cap, both red. He also notices that he has a Pokémon resting on his shoulders and they're both looking at the sea. For some reason Alex found this trainer rather familiar, like he had seen him from someplace like a newspaper or television. He didn't bother to ask who it was but just went to his room. When the ship had docked in Vermilion City, he looked at a map to see which direction he should be heading. "So I need to go past Diglett's cave, and then take Route 11 to 15 then go to Fuchsia City and on Route 17 I might see some one that's willing to sail me to Pallet town". So Alex started walking the way to Pallet town with Larvitar walking besides him. When they had reached Route 11 Larvitar tugged Alex "What is it Larvitar?" Larvitar pointed behind them "Larv, larvitar" Alex looked around and saw that the same guy he saw before on the ship was following him. "It's probably nothing Larvitar". Larvitar looked at Alex for a second but then just kept on going like nothing happened. When they had reached route 13 not much had happened, no Pokémon had attacked him, not trainers met, but again Larvitar pulled Alex's pants "Larv, Larvitar", he sounded more worried than before, and Alex looked around and saw that the same trainer as before was going the same path as he, with that yellow Pokémon on his shoulder "I guess it won't hurt" Alex thought to himself and decided to go ask who it was. As he walked he felt like that person was more familiar. He didn't know if he knew him, Larvitar however walked a bit more curiously than Alex did, when Alex had walked closer the other boy stopped and looked up, the head cap he was wearing was casting a shadow over his face so Alex couldn't see who it was. When Alex was close enough he also stopped "Umm, hi there, My name's Alex, I'm from the Danthe region and I noticed that you were going the same way as me" said Alex rather awkwardly. "I'm going to pallet you see, are you going there? Because if you're going there or somewhere nearby we could go together" Continued Alex. "What a coincidence, I'm also going to pallet, In fact I'm from pallet!" The other trained looked a bit more up so Alex could finally see his face "Name's Red".

Alex became speechless, Larvitar looked between Alex whose eyes were open and then he looked at Red who was only looking at Alex, but then a Pikachu jumped down in front of Larvitar. "Pikachu", Pikachu said and pulled out his arm. "You're Red? THE Red?" Said Alex slowly. "The one and only" Said Red and started laughing. "So what brings you to Pallet?". They decided to team up after Alex had explained the situation. "So what brings you back to Pallet town Red?" "Oh I was training for the Pokémon World Tournament in the Unova region". Replied Red.

"Wow, you're going to partake in that tournament? Do you think you'll be able to win it?"

"I guess we'll have to find out, right now I'm training my Pokémon to become even stronger". "How do you train your Pokémon? By battling or some sort of exercises?" Asked Alex like he was about to write the answer down. "Both, battling will give you more experience and if you want your Pokémon to evolve then you're going to need to battle a lot, but exercising will make your Pokémon more ready and stronger for the next battle".

Larvitar jumped on Alex's back and climbed on his shoulder "Larv, larvitar!". "Say maybe your Larvitar wants to battle or exercise?" Said Red with a grin. "Larvitar" said Larvitar in agreement and looked at Alex. "Sure why not, what about your Pikachu? It looks harmless enough" After Larvitar had jumped back on the ground, Pikachu gave Alex a little zap.

Larvitar vs. Pikachu!

After Red, Alex, Pikachu and Larvitar were all set up; "Let the battle begin!" Yelled Red.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

"Larvitar quickly use Sandstorm"

Before Pikachu was able to reach Larvitar a large cloud of sand was blocking Pikachu's line of sight and getting in his sight.

"Pikachu, use Discharge"

The wave or electricity hit Larvitar but it was if nothing happened.

"It's too bad Larvitar is completely immune to electricity, not Larvitar use Rock Slide"

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

Unfortunately Pikachu couldn't see from what direction Rock Slide was coming from so it ended up as a direct hit!

"Pikachu use Agility, and try to find Larvitar!"

Pikachu went everywhere but Larvitar was nowhere to be found!

"Larvitar use DIG!"

And Larvitar emerged out of the ground punching Pikachu in the stomach!

"Now Pikachu, use Focus Punch!"

And SMASH! Larvitar goes straight to the ground! Larvitar was able to get off the ground but it was in just as bad of a situation Pikachu is in!

"Larvitar increase the strength of the sandstorm!"

The Sandstorm became so strong Pikachu used on of it's arms to defend itself.

"Pikachu try to hit him with focus punch when he's close!"

"Larvitar jump and use Rock Slide"

"Pikachu dodge by using agility!"

But unfortunately, Rock Slide hit and Pikachu was down. "You win!"

After the battle they sat down to try to heal Larvitar and Pikachu up.

"Great battle Alex, although I have to admit using Larvitar against my Pikachu was kind of a cheap shot". "I'm sorry Red, but I think if I would have fought against any other of your Pokémon I would have lost within the 10 seconds" Larvitar growled a bit at Alex "No offense Larvitar. I mean Blastoise, Charizard, Venasaur, Snorlax and Lapras. Those are some heavy duty Pokémon" "Yeah, but a huge part of training Pokémon isn't just the fighting, it's also the friendship. But I guess you already know all about that". Alex smiled and starred at Larvitar that was eating some Pokémon food. "I think we should keep a move on, we're almost near to Fuchsia City, we'll stay in the Pokémon center over night"

Alex nodded and they kept on going until they reached Fuchsia City. By the time they reached the Pokécenter it was just about to close but luckily they just reached in time.

The morning after they set off determined to reach Pallet town before dinner time. And when they reached Route 17, Alex asked; "How are we supposed to get over to Pallet Town?". "Don't worry, my Pokémon can do more than just battle" Red pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it and out of it emerged Lapras. "Lapras, I need you to take us over to Pallet Town!" Lapras nodded slowly and seemed like it was happy to be able to help. Not much later they finally hit shore again, Red returned Lapras to it's Pokéball and a hour and a half later of walking they finally reached Pallet Town. "Hey Alex, after you've talked to Professor Oak, why don't you come over to my place and we'll have dinner?", "That sounds great, I guess I'll see you there?" "Sure thing Alex!". They went off different directions, Alex could see what house Red was headed to while he walked to Professor Oaks lab. When he reached the large house he knocked on the door and out of it came the grey haired man in the white coat himself, professor Oak!

"Hello there, can I help you with something?" Asked Oak as he opened the door for Alex.

"Yes Professor" Alex bowed down and up quickly "My name is Alex, and I need to ask you a question, or a favor". Oak was rather surprisingly, it's not always when a ten year old you've never seen before knocks on your door asking for a favor. "Calm down, just come inside and we'll talk" Oak pointed Alex in but then he saw Larvitar following.

"Is that your Pokémon?". "Yes Professor, but like I said...". "Yes about that favor, I'd be surprised to see that you're asking for a favor, first I thought you came here for your beginner Pokémon but when I saw your Larvitar, first off no Larvitar or any of it's evolved forms come around these parts". Alex looked at a machine not far from Oak where he could see one Pokeball and what looked like spots where there were probably two more.

Alex explained all about his situation to Professor Oak. "So you think I can get you your Pokémon license?", "Yes Professor Oak, I really, really need this and I couldn't think of anything else" Said Alex in a rather quickly. Oak looked at the ceiling and scratched his head for a moment "There might be a way..." said Oak slowly "Please Professor Oak tell me, I need to know" Said Alex pleading for an answer. "You see, trainers in similar situations like you can get their Pokémon license, as long as they can convince the committee that handles giving Pokémon license" Once again Oak was scratching his head and talking slowly. Alex didn't say anything but just looked like he was waiting for a good answer. "Usually, the only way a trainer in your situation can get their license is to get a full team of six Pokémon without needing to capture them, this would mean that the trainer needs to gain the Pokémon's trust so the Pokémon will on it's own choose to go with the trainer, if a trainer manages to do this then the committee surely will take you as an exception and give you a Pokémon license, now if you would do this you would be allowed to use Pokéballs but you'll need a Pokémon Professor or someone that can put the Pokémon inside it for you and will be able to say that they did that for you, it's a long task..." Oak stopped like he was waiting for Alex's opinion, "Professor, I'll do anything. I already have Larvitar so I'll only need 5 more Pokémon", "That is correct, are you one hundred percent sure you're up to it, umm, Alex wasn't it?", "Yes proffessor, and I know I'm up for it, and Larvitar too, isn't that right?" Alex looked at Larvitar "Larvitar!" and Larvitar put his fit up and nodded in agreement. "Well are you going with anyone?" Asked Oak, "Not as far as I'm concerned", "Well you'll need all the help you can get and I'd be happy to assist you, wait here for a moment". Oak went into a separate room and in a moment he walked out of the room holding a small device and then went to the machine holding the one Pokéball and then back to Alex "First off, this is the Pokédex, it's a device that allows you to get information on Pokémon, it might help you when picking a Pokémon for battle if you'll run into any, and also..." Oak gave Alex the Pokédex and then pulled his hand that was holding the Pokéball forward, "This year there were only two trainers here from Pallet that came here to pick up their starter Pokémon, and since I know this journey will be difficult, I'd like you too keep the last one" Alex's face filled with surprise and joy at the same time, Larvitar was looking at the Pokéball astonished. Oak put the Pokéball in Alex's hand, Oak then explained how it worked properly. "Why don't you open it and see who's inside it" Said Oak. Alex then opened the Pokéball and the red light beamed out of the ball and then, "Squirtle!" It was a Squirtle, and he looked around for a while until he saw Alex who was staring at the Squirtle in front of him, Alex then crouched down and introduced himself to Squirtle, Larvitar also joined in and it seemed like they were going of on a good start. "Do you have a Pokégear?" Asked Oak raising one of his eyebrows. Alex was still crouched and talking to Squirtle, but then he stood up "No, but I was about to buy it the next time I'd go to a department store", "Good, good, when you get it then register this number" And Oak gave Alex a piece of paper with a number written of it. "Now there's one more thing I should tell you Alex, if you got to the Johto region to a place just outside Violet City you'll find a place called Charific Valley, if you go there and talk to a woman named Liza you might have a chance of getting a Charmander, she's a kind person and maybe there will be a newly hatched Charmander. Tell her that I sent you to her and also about your current situation. Now to get there you'll need to go back to Vermillion city, on the way you can stop in Celadon City to get your Pokégear, now when in Vermillion city you'll take the S.S. Anne to Oblivine city and from there you'll walk to Violet city, got that?"

"Can you write that down please?" Said Alex with a very low and obvious fake laugh.

A few moments later Alex said goodbye to professor Oak and went of to Red's house.

"Hey Squirtle, would you like to stay in your Pokéball or..." Alex noticed Larvitar and Squirtle were having a conversation by the looks of it, so he just walked on. Alex knocked on Red's house and the door opened with Red's mother in the hallway. "Oh hello, you must be Alex, Red told me you were coming, come in dinner is just on the table" Red's mother looked very sweet and she had a smile on her face. Squirtle and Larvitar walked in both looking around. Alex walked in the kitchen and then Red came from a room with Pikachu following behind "Hello glad you came I was..." Red noticed the Squirtle "Wow you got a Squirtle from Oak?" Said he surprisingly. Alex nodded. "That must mean you have a lead on how to get your Pokémon license?" Alex explained about how he could get his Pokémon license to Red over the dinner table while Squirtle, Larvitar and Pikachu ate Pokémon food close to the table. "Charific Valley huh? I've been there it's a very nice place", said Red chewing a small bite. "How long do you think it will take me to get there?" Said Alex also chewing a small bite. "Depends on when the S. leaves, but if you're lucky it might take a week or two, that's if you you'll have any trouble on the way, now the S. is a good ship, you might have some trouble getting a ride if you don't have any money on you, but hey I usually get around by pure luck" Red laughed and Alex giggled a little. "Red aren't you going to Vermilion city to get a boat ride to the Sinnoh region?" Said Red's mother. "Yeah that's right I totally forgot about that, we could go together to Vermilion city. Unfortunately I don't have much money on me so we're going to have to find a way to get you a ticket to Oblivine city" Said Red like he was just about leave the dinner table. "That sounds great" Said Alex in the same voice. "Now you boys are still going to need some rest before going off, I suggest you two stay here for the night and go up early" Said Red's mother strictly. "I just hope we won't end up in any trouble on the way. It was pure luck we got here safely" Alex looked a bit surprised by this, but didn't bother to ask.

After dinner Alex and Red talked about Pokémon and Pikachu, Larvitar and Squirtle seemed to have some fun on their own. Alex got to stay in a guest room where Larvitar and Squirtle also slept, Alex assumed Squirtle enjoyed staying out of the Pokéball more than inside it. And the day after Red and Alex had their breakfast and headed of early.

Chapter 1 End.

_Will Alex get his Pokémon license? What Pokémon will he then capture? I guess we'll need to find out in future chapters if you'd like me to make more :)_

_So that was the first chapter of the Pokemon World Tournament series, or you can say set up for the story. Sorry about it being so long, maybe some people won't be able to read it all due to boredom or not liking long FanFics, but I hope you enjoyed it. _

_I'd like to apologize for any mistakes I've made, wether about names, stats and overall things not making sense so point them out and I'll try not to repeat them again._

_By the way if you have any ideas for future chapter that would be greatly appreciated, wether it's about people Alex will meet, adventures or some new mysterious Pokémon then be welcome to put it in the review. Also if you think I should change something, then also be free to suggest anything in the review section. Once again this was just the set up or introduction so of course it was kinda long, hopefully I'll be able to make shorter and better stories in the future so like I said in the start; Bare with me! :D _


End file.
